This invention pertains generally to locking devices and more particularly to locking devices having a flexible, elongated member with a locking device to interconnect the ends thereof and form a closed loop. Devices of this type are commonly used to immobilize portable items or equipment such as typewriters, televisions, bicycles or the like, or to interconnect moveable members such as gates, doors or other components where it is desired to selectively immobilize or fix motion therebetween. The annular locking device of this invention is also applicable to uses where throughlock connections must be made such, for example, where it is desired to selectively lock electrical or fluid conductors at interconnecting points to one another or to a panal or other device.
A problem with the prior art devices to which this invention pertains, is that the elongated member can be readily severed with easily available tools. Armored cable and hardened chain make such breaking more difficult, however, bolt cutters or hacksaws will defeat such protection. Electrical circuits have been devised to provide an alarm in conjunction with these types of locks, however, this solution requires bulky and relatively complex attachments and the need for electrical power.